


Some Things Are What They Were Only Meant To Appear To Be

by Reality 3_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%203_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>secret ADFMS on camera secksing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are What They Were Only Meant To Appear To Be

She must have been out of her mind when she had ecstatically agreed to do this scene. Not because she had changed her mind about appearing half-naked on camera, but because it meant getting half-naked in bed on camera with her secret – and forbidden – lover who loved to rattle her chains at every opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, she tugged at the strange swimsuit-like costume one last time before wrapping herself in a bathrobe and making her way to the set. She was a tad bit early for she wanted to get comfortable before he would show up and, more importantly, to avoid being seen by him in this ridiculous outfit. Otherwise he sure would comment on it, tease her mercilessly between shots or break into laughter during takes which would result in filming taking longer and them having to stay in bed together for even more time – something that wasn’t acceptable.

When she turned around the last corner, she groaned inwardly. Damn that man. Mister Always-on-the-phone-and-usually-late had to be early today of all days, didn’t he? Stealing herself against the feeling of his naked chest against her back, the feeling of his arms around her – a good feeling as she knew, a feeling she shouldn’t know as well as she did, shouldn’t love as much as she did. Whereas she had practice in acting as if her lover was everything but that, never did she have to do so while acting as if he were. She ended this line of thinking before it would surely give her a headache.

Fortunately, he was reading his script and didn’t notice her until she lifted the cover to slip into bed with him. He put the script away immediately, turned onto his side to make some room for her, to pull her into his arms.

His hands roamed over her body, inspecting the swimsuit. “What’s that?” His tone harboured a trace of disappointment that was barely distinguishable.

She inhaled deeply and tried to will her heart to slow down again. It wasn’t supposed to beat faster just because his deep timbre caressed her ear like his hands her body, shielded by the blanket from the eyes of the crew around them. Grabbing his wandering fingers with the intention to put them above the sheet, she tried to answer him while banishing the memory of her image in the mirror earlier from her mind in order to not end up a giggling mess. “Whatever wardrobe came up with so you wouldn’t have to share your bed with a naked old woman.” She wriggled her ass against his groin, his penis enthusiastically reacting to her, her closeness, her body, her movements.

He groaned, half in annoyance, half in pleasure. This woman could be impossible; she enjoyed teasing him about the age of his women way too much, way too often. “You should hand in a complaint. You are not old, but beautiful, and this thing is just… in the way.”

But obviously, it wasn’t too much of an obstacle for him because, while she had been shortly distracted by a crew member checking the lighting one last time, he somehow managed to free himself from his confines, push hers aside, pull her left leg over his and enter her from behind. He had clearly too much practice doing this.

Barely biting back a moan, she hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” He moved his arm to hug her above the blanket, pressing her closer to him, causing her to bite her lip as the penetration deepened with the motion.

“Taking advantage of your innocent co-star?” She pushed back to repay the stimulating favour.

“Nope, filming a bed scene, and here we go. Hope you memorised your lines well.” He grabbed the phone, getting in position for the first take, thrusting into her again at the same time.

This was insane. He was insane. By now, he knew very well that keeping still during the act wasn’t her forte at all, and here they were, frakking in the middle of a busy set, on camera. It was forbidden, dangerous but – she undulated her hips lightly – oh so great. However, the biggest challenge wasn’t not to get caught but rather to forget the pleasure over the lines and not the other way around. Not an easy task to accomplish, considering that the cheeky bastard of a lover chose the most incongruous of moments to stimulate the places she got the most pleasure from.

She took revenge by contracting her muscles around his erection the moment after he had spoken the first syllable of his next line, by running her fingertips seductively up and down his arm, which in turn prompted him to kiss her shoulder where and how she liked it best – usually liked best; momentarily, the opposite was true. They were supposed to shoot a tender, loving aftermath not some wild, moaning-required porn, but her body neared a stage where the latter would be all possible, where even her Oscar-nominated acting skills wouldn’t be of help to her at all. So she was torn between damning the man behind her for only hinting at the pleasure but not delivering what he promised and being thankful he didn’t attempt to push her too near to the brink or even over it.

Doomed to motionlessness as far as their hips were concerned during the takes, he used the time in between to rearrange his position, only to end up in the same one as before, just a bit deeper inside her and a bit more keyed up.

Thanks to the distraction their connection provided, as well as some giggles and chuckles that just couldn’t be avoided, they needed a few takes more than usual. With his hard cock in her wetness, doing a scene satisfactory became a whole new meaning.

Under the material of her tight costume, her breasts, nipples taut, arched for a touch, his touch, but this was out of the range of possibility. Although he read her squirming correctly and tightened his arm over, around her chest to provide some stimulation, the need wasn’t satisfied, wouldn’t be satisfied until the aching assets were freed from their confinements, cupped, kneaded by his hands and her nipples squeezed by his digits or, even better, his lips. At least, she wasn’t the only one suffering from the restriction of the circumstances; in the tensing of his muscles, his longing to touch her, to love her with his whole body, to love her fully was evident. His control ran even thinner than hers as he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting deeply into her mid-scene. In response, her whole body became rigid, froze to prevent a loud moan to slip from her lips.

He bemoaned them not having the freedom to let their passion run loose. While she hummed quietly from time to time, he missed her other vocalisations of pleasure, those blissful sounds of abandon that never failed to urge him on, to make him lose control, love her without restraints. Their joining of bodies was a runaway-train, bigger and a lot more powerful than they could ever be. It was more than the physical side of it, though. Whatever it was between them, the thing people called chemistry, was stronger than they or they would never have ended up frakking in the first place. They had surrendered to it, to each other, to themselves, had set the thing free, and now it was unstoppable, possessed boundless reign over them – their current situation, position was proof of that.

This kind of recklessness was new to him, them, downright out of character, one might say, but she did this to him and reacted in kind to him. Pressing his lips to her shoulder in a long kiss, he stifled a groan for her inner walls clenched around him. She was obviously nearing orgasm just like he. Hopefully, she would be able to contain her body’s reactions to the climax or they would have some serious explaining to do.

When he had started this in the spur of the moment, frustrated that wardrobe had robbed him of the feeling of her naked skin against his, he had wanted to tease her, hadn’t expected it, them, going this far. However, there was no turning back now. They would go through with it, consequences be damned.

Last take. They better made it count. Fortunately, the close-ups were shot first, releasing them of the pressure of having to control their features too tightly now.

She shifted slightly to correct the angle and pressed her hips forcefully again his, rubbing him, rubbing herself, kneading his stiff member purposefully with her inner walls. Her voice was lowered to a special tone when she whispered her “good night”, the tone she usually used when moaning her pleasure, her desires into his ear. It provoked a flood of images to be released in his mind, images of her nude body towering above him, riding him hard, of her passion-flushed face and partly unbuttoned blouse in the mirror while he took her from behind, of her wet cunt as she lay spread-legged on a bed, waiting for him. These memories alone would be enough to arouse him to no end anytime – the reason why he had tucked them away in the farthest corner of his mind – and combined with her in his arms, they were deadly. So he suckled the soft skin of her shoulder where he knew she was the most sensitive to, firstly, keep himself from groaning loudly while he emptied himself into her, and to, secondly, repay the favour of mental stimulation for this was the shoulder over which he had whispered dirty talk while frakking her doggy style, the one that had been bruised during an encounter in the shower that had involved ice cubes in her ass and still made her blush when he even hinted at it but also freed the same passion all over again.

The combination of her own movements and him invading her physically and mentally had her following him over the edge moments later.

She had never had an exhibitionistic streak, but the camera and crew sure added to the thrill which was even bigger than when frakking in a thin-walled trailer with an unlocked door in the middle of a busy day. On the downside, though, she could express her lust and satisfaction even less under the current circumstances.

“Okay, that’s it. Thank you.”

Tenderly, he slipped from her and rolled, under the pretence of slight muscle soreness, onto his back, righting himself.

All it took her was some wriggling and a fast tug with a finger and her ridiculous costume was back in place as well.

“See you later?” he asked as she sat up.

A glance over her shoulder was his answer – a promising one, an exciting one, one that should evoke fear but didn’t for boy would she make him pay for this little stunt, and he would enjoy every second of it. He only had to hope that no one would catch something on the tapes…

The End.


End file.
